Welcom To The Digital World
by DigiGirlFreak45
Summary: No More OC'S! Sorryy...May be awhile to put chap 1 sheww thanks for all who reviwed it
1. Info For characters

Heyyyyyy guys Taylor again I am going to make an OC story but limited though like I had this story idea of American *which probly everyone is using* but like I will say "The more the merrier" So I need 2 more girls maybe three and 3 boys that is all. And if you all want to help me on this story that would be awesome (: Ha. Heres the info below. Any questions please inbox me and this will take place in digimon season 1 and season 2 altogether hopefully I can combine that ha.

**Name: Taylor Moore**

**Age: (13-16) 16**

**Birthdate: January 6****th**

**Personality: Very clumsy, Shy, likes to be wild sometimes, funny, and risky tom boy.**

**Background: She lives with her mom and they are like sisters although she hates it when her mom gets drunk and blames her for everything due to father, who was killed in a store in front of Taylor and since then her mom would slap her and abuse her when she drinks. She gets rid of her problems by writing a journal full of poetry and adventure stories also hot baths or listening to rock music. She always doubted herself about her can't do anything right and could never be what she wants to be. She fakes smile to all her friends and pretend nothing is going on. Her mom and she are close sometimes. She is very loyal to her friends but doesn't open up to anyone not even Galomon. **

**Family: Mom**

**Crest: Believe**

**Clothing: Wears black and blue ripped skinny jeans, tube tops with short sweater, always wears boots**

**Looks like: Wavy medium red hair, Nose pierce and ears, Blue eyes, 5'3 height and she has a athletic curvy body.**

**State: Washington**

**Crush: Matt Ishida (Or any OC you prefer)**

**Hobbies: Likes to write poetry, stay on computer, plays guitar, sings, plays tennis taking risky stuff.**

**Digimon: ****By the way I am not going in order unless you guys want to with digimon and its going to take place some may be make up because people like other digimon ya know haha sorry about that. **

**Baby: Chibimon**

**In Training: Wanyamon**

**Rookie: Galomon**

**Champion: Gaogamon**

**Mega: MirageGaogamon**

**Ultimate: None**

**Personality: Galomon is so serious about everything and totally opposite from Taylor but he is protective of her when it comes to guys and he worries about too much because she likes to do risky things. Taylor tries to make fun times with him.**

**Another OC**

**Name: Fuyuko Makota**

**Age: 16**

**Birthdate: June 4****th**

**Personality: Fuyuko is quiet and always seems to have a lot on her mind on other things. She doesn't really talk to anyone and is never open about her feelings. She's nice but distant. She's basically a mystery to everyone including Renamon. She doesn't trust anyone and refuses to get close to people in fear of them leaving her.**

**Background: When she was 7, her and her brother got into a car accident on their way to drop Fuyuko off of school. She blames herself for his death and so does her mother (that won't admit it). Mother and father aren't never home. Because of them going to vacation or work. **

**Family: Mom and Dad**

**Crest: Trust**

**State: Washington**

**Clothing: wears baggy pants, athletic shoes, and long sweaters and always wears a feather headband.**

**Looks like: Short blonde hair, with blue eyes, Small body with curves.**

**Crush: Tai Kamiya**

**Hobbies: Staying home watching movies, computer, watches sport games outside, listening to music. **

**Digimon**

**Baby: Reremon**

**In-Training: Viximon**

**Rookie: Renamon**

**Champion: Kyuubimon**

**Ultimate: Taomon**

**Personality: Protective of Fuyuko but mysterious to her although she wants to know more Fuyuko. Hot tempered but can hold a grudge. **


	2. Meet The Characters

There might be some changes later on alright and if I forgot about your character please inbox me ha-ha alright chapter 1 will be up by tonight enjoy

Name: Angelika Williams

Age: 16

Birthday: 3 September

Personality: Kind, understanding and sympathetic. Loves to laugh and has a quick tongue, very sharp wit and sarcasm. Can be veeery stubborn and reckless at times. When she makes friends, she sticks by them and protects them no matter what. Can often get into trouble because she cares so deeply for her friends and those around her. Is afraid of bugs, doesnt selfish people, peppers and dark places. Is pretty athletic.

Background: She has quite a big family. Her mom and dad are always busy as archaeologists and are away quite often, so her elder bro takes care of the household. Angelika tends to keep a lot inside if she is bothered about something or gets hurt, so that she wont burden anybody with her problems-which annoys her sister. She is very close to Jade, and loves her younger brother Aaron dearly.

Family: Mom (Alexandra) Dad (Skye) Older brother(Dean) twin sister (Jade) younger brother (Aaron)

Crest: Faith

Clothing: mid-calf length skinny jeans, spagetti strap top with a short sweater which exposes one shoulder when it slips down.

Looks: Shoulder length brown hair that tends to fan out at the ends. Dark blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, 5'4, curvy figure

Crush: Tai Kamiya

State: California

Hobbies: Loves to take dance classes, enjoys singing in karaoke boothes with her friends, loves swimming and playing soccer. Adores the beach.

Digimon: Gatomon

baby: Protomon

In training: Nyaromon

Rookie: Salamon

Champion: Gatomon

Ultimate: Angewomon

Personality: sassy and sarcastic. very protective over angelika. Loves catnip...

Name: Deena Akinson

Age: 16

Birthday: June 13

Personality: A very fun loving, cool girl. She acts a bit of a tomboy and she's in a happy mood a lot.

Background: Deena has lived in Manhattan, New York for most of her life. When she turned 13, she and her family moved to Chicago. About a year later, they moved again, but this time to a very small town called Argyle, Texas. She and her family has lived there ever since. Throughout the whole thing, Deena has kept her New York accent. Even today she still had her accent. She loves doing anything to keep her family happy.

Family: Mom-Alleya, Dad-Marvin, Brothers-Flint and Joey, and Sister-Layla

Crest: Persistance

Clothing: A sort of thick whte jacket with splat designs of different colors, a black tank top under her jacket, she has yellow skinnies, black combat boots, and has pink headphones around her neck.

Looks Like: Very light brown hair that almost looks blonde that goes to the middle of her back, dark brown eyes, skin that is a bit tan. She's 5'6'' and has a bit of an hourglass figure but her jacket kind of covers that up.

Crush: Joe Kiddo

Hobbies: She sings and dances. She's one of the best track players at her school. She's also a DJ. And although no one at her school doesn't really notice, but she's also a member of the color guard at her school.

Digimon:

In training: Gummymon

Rookie: Terriermon

Champion: Gargomon

Ultimate: Rapidmon

Mega: Mega Gargomon

Personality: Terriermon is mosty calm and collective. He always helpful and is protective of Deena. He can sometimes has his off moments. He always calms down Deena whenever something is wrong with her

Name: Christopher Nightingale

Age: 16

Birthdate: May 26th

Personality: Very intelligent but very nervous and shy. However he is very caring and loyal

Background: Bornin England Chris has had a good life with good friends. However things went bad when his family had to move to America because of this new position his father got. In his new school Chris was picked on because of his personality and hisaccent but Taylor helped him through this and now he really likes her.

Family: Mom- ex lawyer now housewife. Gets into all sorts of incidents. Is carefree most of the time but mess with her and she'll come down like a ton of bricks

Father- Nice guy doctor, loves soccar, racing games and ER

Sister Gwen- 13 years old. Sweet most of the time but will develop mad crushes and never talk to her if she's PMSing, ever. She'll destroy even a Machinedramon with her bare hands

Crest: Unity

Clothing: A light blue polo shirt, hooded white zip up body warmer,black jeans and black converses

Looks like: 6'2, pale skin, sapphire blue eyes, ear length wavy black hair with a slim but muscular build

State: Washington

Crush: Taylor

Hobbies: Likes to write stories, sing, listen to his Itouch and watch Final Destination, Doctor who, Glee, Torchwood and play pokemon and YugiOh games on his DS

Digimon:

Baby: Kiimon

In Training: Yaamon

Rookie: Impmon

Champion: Devimon

Ultimate: Neodevimon

Mega: Beelzemon

Personality: Impmon is one of the bad boys of the group, causing pranks and prefers to sit around watching True Blood and other horror things than fight. Despite this he is very caring and will protect Chris to the end. Although he may get carried away in a battle

Name: William Murphy (Will)

Age: 16

Birthdate: Feb 1st.

Personality: A very kind and warm hearted person who is very open with anyone he meets. He is always willing to help any friend or someone who needs help (William is old german for guardian and he takes his name as encouragement when helping others). Although he is very hot tempered and always fights for what he believes in, both physically and verbally, he will admit when he is wrong. He can be very stubborn with just about anything as long as he feels what he is doing is right. He will often make bad jokes or make a fool of himself to cheer someone up or just make people laugh. Despite his confident personality, he doubts himself quite often and has low self esteem. He feels lonely unless he is in a group of people. He feels very lost about his place in the world and doesn't understand that sometimes, he's the one who needs help as he bottles up his emotions and hides away from his problems. He feels he can never help someone enough and that he always fails his friends when they need him. He doesn't like talking about his problems as he feels they are petty, should someone try he will turn the conversation very subtly so the other person talks about themself. He despises racists especially because he is Irish and feels no one should feel ashame of who they are.

Background: He never met his parents who used to be very rich , powerful people in Ireland (rep.) as they both died of illness when he was a year old. He has never felt sad or that he has lacked family as he was brought up by his brother, Lucas. Will led a pretty uneventful life till he joined sports. He met a girl named Clara when he was 14, who he fell in love with. She fell in love with him and his best friend. Will decided to allow Clara to be happy and stepped down, to let her be with his best friend. The decision haunts him to his day,reminding him he need's to be more selfish. Ever since he was young he has had a passion for ancient history and writing. He and his brother moved to Washington when he was 15 so he still has his accent.

Family: Lucas Murphy - Brother - Judge in ireland. Always cool and relaxed, never breaking a sweat in any situation.

Patrick Murphy - father - deceased - business man - died of illness. A very passionate hot tempered man.

Maria Murphy - mother - deceased - business woman - died of illness. Very emotionless woman, ruthless in business

Crest: Loyalty

State: Washington

Clothing: Dark blue jeans that are slightly too long,held up by a studded belt. A black t-shirt with a red spiral design on the right of the chest, that shows off some of his build. A white hooded zip up jacket that has a black tribal design across the chest, shoulders and back, usually with the sleeves rolled up. Black skate shoes with red spiral designs.

Looks like: brown, nearly black hair with strands of grey. He keeps his hair short, but long enough he can run his hand through it so that some hair sticks up in a messy style. His hair is very soft and thick with a bronze shine to it. dark green/blue (depending on the light) with a hazel ring around the iris. Healthy atheltic build,able to hold his own in a physical fight if needed.

Crush: Sora Takenouchi

Hobbies: Football/Tennis/studyiong ancient history and writing novels.

Digimon

Baby:

In-Training: Hopmon

Rookie: Monodramon

Champion: Strikedramon

Ultimate: cyberdramon

Mega : justimon

Personality: Fun loving,loyal,eats anything including will/s hair. Loves practical jokes.

Name : Skylar Sullivan

Nickname : Sky

Age : 16

Birthdate : December 24

Personality : Extremely smart, easy-going, smiles all the time, optimist, also very tricky

Background : Living as an airplane engineer son, he had spend much time of his life in an airplane factory and air fields. he is the biggest fan of a cloudy sky. he lives together with his dad, because his mother is in an official duty to South Africa. his dad always teach him to be honest and to treat girls right. he is the best friend you can have.

Family : Dad, Mom

Crest : Composure

Clothing : simple cap, sky blue hoodie with a Blue slim fit T-shirt inside , Skinny Jeans, and black low converse.

Looks like : Pale blonde Fauxhawk style, brown eyes, 5'9 height, frickles, Ears pierce.

State : Atlanta

Crush : You Decide

Hobbies : Daydreaming in a top of a building

Digimon :

Rookie : Strabimon

Champion : KendoGarurumon

Ultimate : Beowulfmon

Mega : MagnaGarurumon

Mega : AncientGarurumon

Personality : a Rascal, oftenly doing stupid things, but he obey anything that Sky ask him.

Name: Vladimir (Vlad) Alucard

Age: 13

Birthdate: October 30th

Personality: Shy, some what distent, loyal, funny, artistic

Background: When he was around eight he lost his memory in an accient. He wound up in am orphanage where all the other kids would pick on him, which made him feel weak and pathetic. Then one day he got adopted by a rich CEO of a wealthy company.

Family: adoptive father

Crest: Balence

Clothing: white pants, black leather belt, grey tank top, black boots with metalic crosses, a silver cross pendent

Looks like: Short dark blond hair, ocean green/blue eyes, athletic build

State: Texas

Crush: Kari Kamiya

Hobbies: watching movies, drawing, swiming, karate

Digimon

Baby: Botamon

In-training: BlackKoromon (I'm not too sure if this is a real digimon or not)

Rookie: BlackAgumon

Champion: BlackGreymon

Ultimate: none

Mega: BlackWarGreymon

Personality: He is loyal only to Vlad and would do anything for him.

Name: Alexandria "Alex" Martinez

Age: 15

Birthdate: June 4

Peronality: loud, sporty, tomboyish, sarcastic, and very cunning.

Background: she lives with a foster family because when she was about 5 years old, her parents got arrested for selling drugs to durg dealers. She doesnt talk about her parents that much since that time now she called her foster parents her real family. She also sing and dance in her room when she's down or mad about something.

Family: her foster parnets and foster brothers. her real mom and dad

Crest: Compassion

Looks like: curly long black hair. Green eyes. she has glasses. 5'6" height, bellybutton pierce. she's skinny with a few curves on her and a little muscle on her.

State: Texas

Crush: Izzy Izumi (or any other guy oc if Izzy is taken)

Hobbies: reading, basketball, singing, dancing, punk music, and taking hikes in the woods.

Digimon: (i'm using my digimon oc-if that's ok)

Baby: babybirdmon

In Traning: birdmon

Rookie: Ravenmon

Chamapion: Phoniexmon (i know that Phoneixmon is Biyomon's mega form but i made this form a little differnt for Ravenmon's champion form)

Ulimate: Mega Phoneixmon

Mega: War Phoneixmon

Personality: Ravenmon tries to get Alex to be friends with the group but she dones't want too. He's very protective of ALex when she gets hurt or her feelings get crush.


	3. And So It BeginsWith Strangers

Ok forgive me about this screwy story chapter one haha I tried. Review.

_**Taylor**_

"Christopher! Hurry up we are going to be late again for school!" I yelled into the intercom of their house and he been my best buddy since he moved here. He knows most of me actually not as much.

"God Taylor you should lower your voice" I giggled and I see Christopher in his light blue polo shirt and he looked nice.

"Well excuse me for being so lazy with school and meeting up with William and Skylar" I told him and he just shook his head and me and him walked to school and I just yawned.

"How much did you get sleep?" Christopher asked me and I thought.

"Umm Not as much as people get" I said and as we continued our walk I see the guys walking up to us and we walked but I didn't pay attention to were I was walking and I bumped into a pole. I heard all the guys laughing and I blushed and rubbed my head.

"Ya'll shut up…Ok that was the funniest thing of the day" I said and we laughed.

"Damn Taylor I swear your like the clumsiest girl ever" Skylar said and I shot a glare at him.

"Sorry jeez don't be like that" He said and we just laughed and walked into the school and we all separated except for me and Skylar.

"Ready for computer class?" Skylar asked me and I just groaned.

"Hell no I don't even know why you made me sign up for this" I told him and he smirked.

"Because you need to get smarter" He said and I just laughed and blushed and hit his arm playfully. I've known Skylar for about 4 years and William 5 years and somehow we all became best friends I never got too close to them but there's stuff we tell each other.

"Smarter! Dude I am like socially smarter then you are" I said and he just laughed and I sighed.

"Don't think so it seems like you can cause trouble" He said and I shook my head.

"Damn you!" I yelled at him on accident and the teacher yelled.

"Ms. Moore! Will you please be quiet" Mr. Thornton said and I just put my head down and slapped Skylar on the arm.

"I hate you" I mumbled he just laughed. As the teacher lectures on and on I fell asleep.

"Tay Tay wake up" I got shaken up and I jumped.

"Oh crap did I fell asleep?" I asked and he nod and I see the teacher glaring at me and gave me a 'Come here' signal and Skylar walked out of the room and I was in trouble.

_**Skylar**_

"Yo Skylar! Where's Taylor?" I got bombarded by William and Christopher. And I laughed about Taylor.

"Shes in trouble she fell asleep in class and then yelled " Damn" I said and they laughed.

"Lets get some food I'm hungry" William said and the three of us were at the table.

"What punishment do you think Taylor got?" William asked and we thought.

"I say Saturday school" Christopher said.

"Mhmm I say Thursday school" I told and by then we see the red haired girl smiling and shaking her head at me and walked over to us by then she slapped my arm.

"Ow! You still gave that bruise from yesterday" I said.

"I don't care I got in trouble thanks to you smarty pants" She said sitting next to Christopher.

"So what happen?" We asked and she sighed.

"Saturday school" She said.

"Yes I was right!" Christopher said and I just shook my head.

"And" She continued more.

"Thursday school" She said and I laughed.

"So both of you guys were right" William said and Taylor looked clueless not knowing what we were talking about.

"You guys are sometimes stupid" She said and put her head down.

"Dude we should go to the mall" Christopher said and we all looked at each other.

"Umm sure" William said and then Taylor was thinking and I was smiling.

"Yeah lets go there but before we go there lets go to my house I need to show you something awesome" I told them and Taylor sighed.

"No more computers" She mumbled and we laughed.

_**Somewhere in Texas**_

_**Alexandria**_

"_It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
>Friday, Friday<br>Gettin' down on Friday  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend"<em>

I started singing that song because I was excited for the party that Deena was throwing just for the hell of it even though she doesn't want too but I conned her to have it. I was down the hall way in high school and I saw Deena and Angelika talking and I smiled and scared them.

"Hi people!" I yelled and they rolled their eyes and I smiled.

"So whos ready for tomorrow!" I asked and they didn't respond at my loudness.

"Well Alex I am excited because I'm not having because I got a plan for all three of us and it's a cool computer game." Angelika said and I looked confuse and I just nod.

"Alright awesome!" I said and we heard the bell rang and we went to our biology class which was really boring.

"Hey Deena Angelika wanna be in a group to do the Strawberry lab?" I asked and they nod and as we got to the long table we laughed and tired to mess up with the DNA of the Strawberry.

"So what's the computer game you got explain" Deena asked Angelika who just thought.

"Well something called 'Digimon' and that's it but I saw some exciting stuff that we should look." Angelika said and it got me and Deena curious about it.

_**Taylor**_

We all walked out of school and walked to Skylar's house and his parents weren't home and we just went up in his room and he got on his computer typing something.

"What is it called?" Christopher asking while I laid on Skylar's bed.

"Digimon and Bingo! I found" He yelled and we hovered around him and I was in the back because it says on a click button 'Destiny start' and we just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Wait!" Christopher said and we groaned.

"What is it boy" I told him and he gave me a playful glare.

"I mean I'm trying to say something freaky but I am but lets bring food with us because it seems realistic" He said and we looked at him.

"Wow umm its just a game chill" I told him and he wanted to say something more but couldn't.

"Click it Sky" William said and he did and his computer lite up and four vices came out of the computer and gave to all four of us.

"What the hell!" Me and Christopher said and we looked at each other.

"Umm what is this thing?" William asked and he put up his vice out and it was a navy blue with white and I look at mine with bright green and black. Skylar had orange and black like Halloween colors. Christopher had bright red with Dark orange.

"I don't know but lets see what happen when we stick the vices up to the computer." Skylar said and Christopher panicked and before he did he charged at Skylar.

"Wait what if we get sucked in and no food" He said and we nod.

"Food first then experiment tomorrow alright and bring whatever" Skylar said and we just didn't know what to do but nod.

"See you two later" William said to me and Christopher. Me and Him walked out at night time and it was cold I had no jacket I started to shiver.

"Here" Christopher said putting his jacket over my shoulder and I blush.

"Thank you" I said and smiled at him.

"Penny for thoughts" He asked and I shook my head and looked at the night sky with stars.

"Mhmm. I guess its tomorrow I'm excited but what about our parents though?" I said and we stayed silent until he walked up to his house.

"Well I'm sure our parents won't care" He said and I protested.

"Umm yeah they do! But any way I'm gonna head home" I told him and I gave back his jacket but he insisted for me to keep it and I nod and left his house. I stood in front of my house were I get yelled at a lot of no reason. I sighed and walked in and I smell stew which was my favorite.

"Taylor I'm so glad you're here" My mom said and I smiled and just went up stairs to my bedroom and put Christopher's Jacket on my small couch.

"Digimon? Weird" I said as I lay on my bed looking at my vice and studying it. Then I got up and packed my stuff especially my journal were I write things and then got some clothes. And went to sleep and finally getting out of the house but I was debating if I should tell my mom though.

_**Alexandria **_

"So are you going to tell us what this website is about?" I asked Angelika who was just thinking hard.

"Well it's a game and yeah oh it said on a warning thing to bring clothes and food I don't know why but I did so I would let you two know." She said and I looked at her dumb founded.

"Ok then but luckily I got my clothes" I said and Deena nod and laughed.

"Same!" Deena said and we all went to Angelika house and we saw her computer glowing out of no where and it gave us girls some strange looking vices. Mine was bright purple with white, Angelika was pink and black, and Deena Orange and yellow.

"What the heck!" We yelled and just starred at the computer and Angelika typed something and I went over to the laptop and just through my hand with the vice into the computer.

"What is this thi-"I was going say something but I got sucked into a computer along with Angelika and Deena and we screamed.

"This ain't Texas people" Deena said and we nod but starred at the ocean.

"Where are we?" I asked and Angelika shrugged and we heard laugher and screaming which caused Deena to scream out of no where and we laughed.

"We should hide" Angelika said and I shook my head no.

"What if there humans though?" I asked and we just stood there.

And we see a group of kids our age and three little people and we just starred at each other not knowing what to say.

"Umm hi I'm Deena, this girl with athletic shorts is Alexandria but call her Alex, and the girl who is hiding is Angelika" Deena spoke up first and a guy with blue hair stepped up to us.

"Wow there's other humans besides us" Kid with glasses said and I just starred at the weird but cute creatures beside them all and I was getting scared and so was Angelika.

"Well what place are you ladies form?" He a guy with spikey red hair asked me and I let out a sigh of boredom.

"Texas and you must be Japan?" I asked and they nod.

"How awesome is that!" Angelika said and we just laughed and we decided to have a campfire and talked about ourselves and it was interesting we knew so much about digimon and digital one and we are the ones who can save it.

"Hey Alex" I jumped and I see joe sitting next to me and I smiled.

"Hi how are you?" I asked and he was cute when he knew medical stuff and treat us like kids.

"I'm doing good you?" He asked

"Tired." I said and then we heard screaming and we all jumped up and ran towards the noise.

_**Taylor**_

"William we did not say go into the computer now gosh and now we are getting chased by some green smelly guys." Skylar yelled and I jumped over wood and branches and lants.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know my hand was in front of the computer!" William yelled.

"Just shut up and run people" Christopher said and we laughed but ran.

"Spiral Twister!" A pink bird said.

"Pepper breathe" said an orange dinosaur and here come creatures and I screamed and ran away from everyone and I got lost in woods but I can hear the fighting and I sighed and trying to relax.

"Hello human" My eyes were closed and then bam there was a blue monster with a horn and I jumped and hit my head on the tree.

"Ow, And what are you? And who are you?" I said and he chuckled along a tall blonde hair guy with blue eyes.

"That's Gabumon my digimon and best friend and who are you?" He asked and I sighed.

"Umm Taylor and where am I and where's the other guys?" I asked and he took my arm and lead me into a group of random kids and I was seriously nervous when they looked at me

Review!


End file.
